Chain of Fate
by Kryin Ashley
Summary: In a war torn world, she tried desperately to run. The only way to keep her there was to chain her. Who knew her chain of imprisonment would come to mean so much more.
1. 1: The Snowflake and the Bunny

**AN: Hey, I don't own Bleach and this is the only time I'm gonna say it. If I did own Bleach, Gin would've Shinso'd Aizen from afar and said something along the lines of "Oh noes! Ya walked right inta that one, Aizen-taicho! Sometimes Shinso has a mind of his own! Sowwy!" Also, what's happening in the manga right now would NOT be happening. A certain fight that's taking place would NOT be taking place (all my favorites tend to fight each other. Why, Kubo-sama? WHY doth thou forsake me?). Other than that, it's cool. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chain of Fate**

**Chapter 1: The Snowflake and the Bunny**

**

* * *

**

A figure in all black slinked through the trees silent as a rock in a cave. They moved quickly; you would miss them if you blinked. After a few minutes of nonstop jumping from tree to tree and virtual flying, they jumped down to the ground and paused. Golden eyes flitted from side to side. The clanging of metal could be heard off in the distance. Immediately, the small body took to the trees once more and headed towards the source of the noise.

Over a hill, a battalion of about 400 soldiers was camped in a clearing they had made in the forest. The figure hidden in the trees silently made their way to the ground and hid in the brush. Golden orbs managed to spot who appeared to be the leader of the group. After a quick assessment, the figure disappeared without the slightest sound.

* * *

One of the soldiers blinked and turned their head. His friend looked over at him. "Something wrong?"

"No. I just thought I saw something. That's all."

* * *

Sora Inoue sighed and looked up at the other three men in the room with him. "About a day up the main road; just through the pass," he said.

"Maybe they're just passing through," Isshin Kurosaki said. Three pairs of eyes glared at him. He simply shrugged. "I'm just saying that we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Surely they don't slaughter every village the come across. We're neutral ground, after all."

Ryuuken Ishida pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I wish it was that simple, Kurosaki. Your naïveté and simplistic view on this astounds me. Honestly, it is quite admirable. I wish I could be so optimistic," he said. Isshin simply smiled at him.

"Sora, these are Aizen's men?" Kisuke Urahara asked. Sora nodded. "I see. It's a sixty-forty chance that they'll actually pick a fight with us; that's if they stop at all. Hopefully they're being lead by someone who's half-competent," Urahara said.

"So we just accommodate them wherever they stop?" Sora asked.

Urahara nodded. "We've really no choice. We don't want to get involved in this war." He ran a hand through his pale blond hair. "It's been one year, four months, two weeks, and five days; we're still neutral."

It first began as a type of cold war. It was a war of words between the two super powers of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. After assassination attempts by both parties, it evolved into something much more. It's debatable who declared war first, but the date is indisputable: September 3rd.

Karakura was known for its peacefulness and neutrality. It was a safe haven. For the most part, the warring realms had respected Karakura's wish to stay out of the fighting. If soldiers did pass through the neutral towns of Karakura, they were treated fairly as long as they did not fight. They could receive medical assistance, shelter, and sustenance. All they were asked in return was to keep the peace.

However, it was becoming increasingly harder to do so. The war was starting to become territorial. Karakura had the unfortunate providence of lying somewhat between the two realms of war. It was a valuable place and both powers were looking for any reason to invade. Karakura could and most definitely would defend itself if ever the time arrived. Its four leaders, Sora Inoue, Ryuuken Ishida, Isshin Kurosaki, and Kisuke Urahara, vowed to keep their homeland safe no matter what the cost.

Urahara looked up at Sora. "Yoruichi has left again, then?"

"Yes. I asked her to check on my sister while I am here."

* * *

A small girl in leather dress that belonged under armor sat on the forest floor. Her arms were tied together and her feet were tied together as well. She leaned against the tree her captors had sat her against. They had stripped her of her armor and her weapons, which she could see off in the distance across their camp. She was seemingly at a great disadvantage.

_I, Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth Squadron of Soul Society, will not be defeated so easily_, she thought as she shifted position. She brought her legs up and sat on them. _Idiots should've taken my greaves off. Big mistake_, she thought. She discreetly pulled a knife from the right one. Then she started to cut the ropes tying her hands together.

* * *

"Tesla? Tesla! _**TESLA**_!" an impossibly tall, one-eyed man yelled. He looked around as another man with one eye scrambled up to him.

"Yes, Nnoitra?" Tesla answered breathlessly.

"Where's that little bunny we caught from Soul Society?" Nnoitra Jiruga, commander of the 5th Espada Battalion of Hueco Mundo, asked. "I want a few words with her."

"She's tied up on the other side of the camp, Nnoitra. Do you want me to go get her?" Tesla asked. Nnoitra simply glared down at him. Tesla swallowed. "Yes, Nnoitra." He turned on his heel and began to scurry across the camp.

When he arrived at the area where the "little bunny" had been, the men who had been guarding her were unconscious heaps in the dirt. He saw the ropes that had bound her were sitting next to the tree, sliced in half. Tesla swallowed again and looked back towards where Nnoitra was.

_Nnoitra isn't going to like this_, he thought.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki ran through the dark forest. Without her armor, she made far less noise than usual. She also could move faster. She had not heard anyone coming after her yet. She stopped for a moment and looked at her surroundings.

_Just trees. I know I'm in Karakura, though. It's hard to see anything in all this_... Rukia turned her head. She could here footsteps and hooves behind her. In the distance she also saw light. _Damnit! They figured it out __**ALREADY**__?!_ She started moving again.

"I can hear her! Over there, men!" Rukia heard.

Cursing some more, Rukia continued to run as fast as her small legs could carry her. She had to make it back to Soul Society by any means. Being captured or killed was not an option. If she could make it to some sort of town, she would be fine. The Arrancar forces would never fight there. It was like an unwritten law.

A rushing sound filled Rukia's ears. _Water. I can hear it. It sounds so_... Rukia came to a skidding halt as the ground itself came to an abrupt end. Leaves and rocks fell over the edge. The sound of the rushing was just beneath her. Rukia listened as the rocks fell. _A cliff; no, a gorge. There's a river below this gorge_. She peered over the edge. Rukia winced in pain as an arrow went flying past her, grazing her bare right arm. She whirled around, seeing that the search party had caught up to her.

"You're a fast one. I didn't think you would get so far so fast." Tesla walked to the front of the group. "Come along. Commander Jiruga wants to speak with you."

Rukia scoffed. "I know of Nnoitra Jiruga. The very last thing he wants to do is _**SPEAK**_ with me." She turned back around, facing the rushing black water at the bottom of the gorge. "I'll be going now." She made to jump off the cliff.

"_**SHOOT HER**_!" Tesla yelled, knowing Rukia held valuable information. Arrows went flying, but Rukia had already made her swan dive off the cliff. Tesla ran to the edge and looked down. In the darkness, he did not see her surface.

_If the fall didn't kill her, the current will_, he thought somewhat optimistically. _Again, Nnoitra isn't going to like this_.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihouin walked up the steps to a grand house lined with Corinthian columns. She rapped a few times on the large wooden door. At first, no one answered. Yoruichi looked up as someone peered over the balcony above her. She waved with a smile. Thirty seconds later, the door was pulled open by a shorter girl with short black hair and dressed in a white peplos. She smiled when she saw Yoruichi standing there.

"Good morning, Yoruichi. What brings you here?" she asked, offering Yoruichi entry.

Yoruichi walked inside the house, removing her gloves and sandals. "Hi, Tatsuki. I traveled all night to get here and I'm exhausted. In fact, I've been traveling nonstop. Scouting, you know? But, where is Orihime? Sora sent me to look out for her while he's gone," she said.

Tatsuki Arisawa crossed her arms. "Orihime went down to the spring to... do whatever it is Orihime does down there. She shouldn't be too long. While she's gone," Tatsuki stepped up to Yoruichi, "could you tell me what you found on your scouting mission. I know you found something. Otherwise, Sora would've come back and you would've stayed with Urahara."

Yoruichi smirked and wove her way around the girl through a pair of marble columns. "Clever thinking, Tatsuki. I can see why you're the captain of the defenses here. But, I found some of the Arrancar troops stationed about a day's journey up the main road through the mountain pass. If they follow the river, they should make it here within the day. If they go through the pass, then they should make it to Urahara's domain."

"Well, what do you all plan to do?" Tatsuki asked.

"_**I**_ plan on doing absolutely nothing. We have no reason to fight them. We've gone this long simply letting them do as they please, bar fighting. Unless they pick a fight, we have no reason to be worried. But..."

Tatsuki frowned. "But?"

"But, their commanding officer was with them. They were toting cargo with them." Yoruichi looked back at Tatsuki. "I wonder what that cargo was."

* * *

Orihime Inoue stepped through the brush. She inhaled deeply as the fresh morning air filled her lungs. She was usually a happy person and today was no different from any other day in her opinion. She looked out over at the spring and its deep blue water. Smiling to herself, the redhead held a bunch of her white chiffon dress in her left hand and she strode happily over to the spring. She eyed the large rock in the spring and grinned. Then she began using the little rocks leading up to it as stepping stones.

Her jumping slowed noticeably when she saw something shiny and metallic floating in the water. Squinting, Orihime saw that it was a greave. It did not seem to match any that the soldiers wore from her nation. Quirking an eyebrow, she looked around as she reached the large rock. Orihime climbed up on the large rock, careful of her dress.

"I wonder where it came from." She glanced across the spring and saw the cave where many things constantly disappeared into. She covered her eyes from the sun. Something glimmered in the cave. Orihime looked down at the greave. It was seemingly pointing in the direction of the cave. "Did it come from the cave? Is someone in the cave?" she whispered to herself.

Without wasting another minute, Orihime stood up on the rock. She moved towards the edge and took a deep breath. She jumped in the water, momentarily forgetting about the dress she was wearing. When she popped back up, she cringed at the coldness of the water. Taking a deep breath, she faced the cave and began swimming, with her billowy dress slowing her down. She tried to push it down to no avail, as it would only rise back up. The hanging shawl behind her was no better. By the time she got to the middle of the spring, Orihime was being pushed by the current. Still, she was determined to get to the cave. When she did, she knocked against the stone entry roughly and gasped for air. Then she looked around for whatever had given off the gleam. Her eyes widened.

A small woman was barely hanging on to a rock deep in the cave. It seemed that the strap of her dress had caught on to the rock and it was the only thing keeping her there. Orihime inhaled and started to make her way down the cave. The water got progressively deeper and soon she was pulling herself forward using the jagged wall.

Finally, she made it to the girl. Orihime looked her over and saw that she had a bump on the head and a cut on her right arm. She checked the girl's pulse and saw that it was weak but still there. Orihime glanced back at the opening of the cave and sighed. Now she had to make it back out of the cave with the extra weight. She turned in the water, draping the girl on her back.

_Here we go_, Orihime thought as she used the wall to pull herself forward slowly.

* * *

Rukia could feel water moving beneath her. She could also see the sun above her. She moaned and noticed that she was moving, but the water was not carrying her. _**SOMEONE**_ was carrying her. She gasped as she noticed the red hair and white dress. The girl who she was draped over was trying her hardest to move in the current. Rukia slipped off her into the water.

"Hey!" The girl turned in the water, grabbing on to Rukia's hand. She pulled her back above the surface. "Hey! You're awake!" She sounded far too cheery, even if she was clearly out of breath.

Rukia swallowed and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Just outside of my town, Pacis. I'll take you there. Let's get out of this water. It's cold." The girl turned, still holding onto Rukia's left arm.

Rukia had no choice but to follow. When they reached the other side of the spring, Rukia crawled forward and then tried to stand. It appeared that something was wrong with left leg. She looked over at the other girl. She was trying to straighten out what had once been a rather elegant dress.

_She's dressed like someone of importance. Why is she out here alone_? Rukia thought while she stood there shivering.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, by the way," the girl said as she tried to fix her soaked red hair.

Rukia nodded. "Rukia Kuchiki."

Orihime nodded in return. "Well, follow me. It's not a long walk. We'll dress your wounds and get you something to wear," she said. She caught sight of Rukia's leg. "Your leg..."

"It's fine. I can..." Rukia watched as the girl turned and motioned to her back. "What?"

"You can't walk with your leg looking like that; especially through these trees. Come on. Up you get," Orihime said, motioning to her back again.

Rukia hesitantly approached the girl named Orihime. She slowly climbed on her back. Orihime stood up quickly, securing Rukia.

"There! That's not so bad, is it? Everyone needs a little help sometimes," Orihime turned her head a bit to the right, "even if they are proud Soul Society soldiers."

Rukia blinked. "How'd you know?"

"I've seen enough armor to tell the difference between the Shinigami forces and the Arrancar forces. Your greaves and mail are that of the Shinigami," Orihime said as she began walking. She felt Rukia stiffen and giggled. "Don't worry. I'm neutral, remember? I lend a helping hand to the weary traveler. You are the weary traveler in this situation."

* * *

Yoruichi tapped her foot irritably as she stood outside the Inoue estate. The sun was already high in the sky, indicating that it was midday. _Orihime should be back by now. Maybe I should just go look for_...

"Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi turned her head. "And why are you here, baby Kurosaki? Shouldn't you be with Isshin in Otium?" She crossed her arms over her chest as the flame-headed son of Isshin Kurosaki strode up to her.

"Actually, he sent me here. Said something about me helping out." Ichigo looked around. "Place looks pretty quiet right now," he mumbled mostly to himself.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Should it be something else?" she asked.

"The way the old man sounded last night made it seem as though it was urgent that I catch up to you." Ichigo looked down at her. "Didn't really say why. He said you'd know when you saw me."

Yoruichi nodded. She motioned for Ichigo to go inside the Inoue home. That was when she spotted Orihime trudging up the street. It took Yoruichi a moment to even realize that it was Orihime. The girl was stopping and smiling at every passerby who offered to help, but she refused it. Rolling her eyes, Yoruichi marched over to her.

"Oh! Yoruichi! Hello," Orihime said happily.

"What happened to you? Who is this?" Yoruichi motioned to the passed out girl on Orihime's back.

"Her? Oh, that's Rukia Kuchiki. I found her in the Cave of Forgotten Things," Orihime said with a giggle.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. She knew the name "Kuchiki." She moved the girl's hair off her face to get a better look at her. Then she heaved her off of Orihime's back. Rukia did not stir at all from the sudden movement. Orihime instead stood up straight, stretching her back out.

"Thanks. Let's get her wounds dressed and her something to wear at the house. Come on, Yoruichi." Orihime began walking quickly off to the house before Yoruichi could say anything against it.

_This is probably who the Arrancar forces are after. She must've run and now they're on her trail. This could be bad_, Yoruichi thought as she followed after the kind soul. _Orihime's too nice for her own good_.

* * *

"No sword-fighting in my house!" Orihime yelled as she entered the main courtyard. Tatsuki and Ichigo were already going at it.

"Technically, we aren't... Orihime, what happened to your clothes?" Tatsuki yelled as she took in the sight of her best friend.

Orihime looked at her. "What? You don't like it?" she asked with a smile and pose.

"It's partially see-through, Orihime," Yoruichi said as she came through the doors. "Ichigo, take this girl upstairs. Tatsuki, get some water for a bath. Orihime, find her some clothes that will make her blend. I'll get the medicinal herbs and bandages." Yoruichi practically shoved the girl into Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo looked down at the unconscious girl and then up at Yoruichi. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, baby Kurosaki. Just obey." Yoruichi watched as Orihime disappeared upstairs and out of earshot. She leaned in towards Ichigo. "This girl is from Soul Society. I'm sure that the Arrancar are looking for her."

Ichigo frowned. "Well, then we have to get rid of her. She can't..."

"Shhh! She's in no condition to be out there alone. Besides," Yoruichi sighed, "she's just not any Shinigami."

* * *

Rukia's eyes popped open when she felt warm water on her skin. She immediately began flailing her arms and legs. Then she stopped when she realized that she was sitting in a large basin of sudsy water. She blinked a few times and looked around. There was a woman with long violet hair standing on the far side of the room she was in, mixing something in a bowl. Rukia looked down at herself just as the woman turned to face her. She crossed her hands over her chest in an effort to cover herself.

Yoruichi laughed. "You can quit that. You don't have anything I don't have. Besides, who do you think got you out of those clothes?" She pointed to Rukia's dress.

Rukia frowned as the woman approached her. The way she moved reminded her vaguely of another person. Only one other person moved with such fluid grace. It was almost as if she did not walk, but instead she glided above the ground. Rukia shifted slightly, warily watching as the woman put her finger in the bowl she held and kneeled down next to Rukia.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihouin, and you," she put some of the white concoction on Rukia's wounded arm, "are Rukia Kuchiki. What's a Kuchiki from Soul Society doing so far from home?"

"None of your business," Rukia whispered. Yoruichi simply smiled and applied more of the medicine. Rukia bit her lip to keep from screaming. "What is that stuff?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Yoruichi smiled. "Old family recipe. That should heal up ten times as fast now. Now, you just washed up and dressed. We have much to discuss, little bunny rabbit..."

"Yoruichi!" Tatsuki's voice rang from outside.

Yoruichi's eyebrow twitched. "Stay in here, Kuchiki. I'll send Orihime up here with you."

* * *

Orihime came out of her room, wrapping her braid around the base and pinning it up at the top of her head. She watched as Yoruichi and Tatsuki met up with Ichigo downstairs. She leaned over the railing, watching them.

"What's going on?" she yelled down to them.

Yoruichi turned to face her. "Go in the room with the Kuchiki girl. Keep her company until we come back. Under no circumstances is she to leave, Orihime. Do not let her out of your sight," Yoruichi said.

Orihime nodded. She straightened the thin pink rope around her waist that held her short, gold V-neck dress up. Then she entered the guest room where Rukia was. "Rukia? Rukia?" Orihime walked quietly in the room. "Rukia? Ru..."

* * *

Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Tatsuki watched as the 5th Espada Battalion rode into town. Predictably, the streets began clearing. Yoruichi walked between Ichigo and Tatsuki to meet them on the main street. Some of the townspeople who were known fighters stood apprehensively in their doorways in case they were needed. Tatsuki motioned for them not to make a move and they nodded, watching the incoming intruders warily.

Ichigo leaned over to Yoruichi. "So who's the leader of this bunch?" he whispered to her.

The one-eyed dusty blond stepped forward out of the group of soldiers dressed in white. He looked at the three in the middle of the street as if he were sizing them up. Then he cleared his throat loudly. "I am Tesla, second in command of the Fifth Espada Battalion. We seem to have misplaced something very valuable around these parts. We were passing through here and merely wondering if you've seen it."

Yoruichi stared at the man named Tesla. He was not the leader, of course. She had seen the leader and he was not present among the men from what she could see. As she contemplated his possible whereabouts, Tatsuki spoke in her place.

"What are you missing?" Tatsuki asked. "We of Pacis will be of service in any way we can if all you are looking for is a simple object."

Tesla smirked. "I thank you for your cooperation. However, it is not an _**OBJECT**_, per se. Rather, it is a person; a messenger. She has valuable information and we must have her back." Tesla narrowed his eye. "You wouldn't happen to have come across any small, raven-haired young ladies, would you?"

Tatsuki frowned. "Here in Karakura, we are always open to the wandering soul. But no, we haven't seen anyone matching that description. As it stands, your presence is making the townspeople nervous. I cannot have this. I must ask that you pass through quietly and with haste."

Tesla nodded. "We mean to cause no disturbance. Thank you for your time." He turned to walk back to his battalion. Before he got there, he faced Tatsuki again. "I never caught your name."

Tatsuki smiled. "That's because I never gave it to you. Good day, Tesla."

* * *

Orihime ran around in the trees behind her house. _Rukia couldn't have gotten far. She was hurt. Why did she leave_? she thought. She cupped her hands around her mouth and leaned forward.

"Rukia!" she half-whispered and half-yelled. "Rukia!" Orihime continued to move through the trees looking for the injured girl.

Rukia turned around. She saw Orihime standing not too far from her. Sighing, she started to limp over to the girl. "Orihime, what are you doing out here?" Rukia yelled towards her.

Orihime started to go towards Rukia, a smile coming to her face. "What are _**YOU**_ doing out here? You're still hurt. You shouldn't... Rukia, what's wrong?" Orihime slowed down. Rukia's face had changed from mild aggravation to worry.

"Orihime, run!" Rukia yelled.

Orihime looked behind her. She saw someone in white coming towards her and took off. She caught up with Rukia. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Arrancar soldier from Hueco Mundo. They're probably after me. That's why I was leaving. I didn't want to drag you in this," Rukia said between breaths. She winced as she ran through the pain. She chanced a glance over her shoulder. More than one was following them. "Shit!"

"Huh?" Orihime turned her head. "Ah! What do we do?"

"Split up. You left, I'll go right. On the count of three. Got it?" Rukia asked. Orihime nodded. "One... Two... _**THREE**_!" They crossed one another, Rukia ducking beneath Orihime.

_I'm really sorry about this_, Rukia thought as she heard one of the soldiers take off after Orihime.

* * *

Orihime could still hear feet behind her. She knew the area like the back of her hand, so it was not a question of her getting lost. It was a question of her getting tired. She skidded and made a right turn. The soldier was still following her.

_I can't believe he's still following me. He's really persistent_, she thought. She deviated slightly from the straight line she was running in. _Five, four, three, two_... There were no more footsteps. Orihime turned around. She saw that there was a hole. She walked towards it and looked down into it. She squeezed her eyes shut and the gruesome sight of the soldier's body being impaled with several wooden stakes placed at the bottom of the trap.

"So that's what they put at the bottom of these holes," she whispered. "I better go see if Rukia's okay." Orihime took off running again. She had not gotten 100 feet past the trap before something jumped out of the trees and grabbed onto her from behind. Orihime screamed. Her screams were quelled by something being stuck into her mouth. It took her a moment to realize what it was.

_Fingers_?

"You are a very fast little girl. I've never seen a little girl outrun a grown man like that before."

Orihime craned her neck around to look at who was holding her. Her eyes widened. She did not like the way this tall man was grinning down at her with his impossibly wide smile and single narrowed eye. Even worse was that he wore white: the color of the Arrancar. _Oh no_... She tried to get out of his grip to no avail.

With his other hand, he jerked her face up to look at him. "Hi. I'm Nnoitra Jiruga. We're gonna be _**GREAT **_friends."


	2. 2: The Sinful Volition

**Chain of Fate**

**Chapter 2: The Sinful Volition**

**

* * *

**

Rukia turned her head as she heard Orihime's scream. Not watching where she was going as she kept running, she tripped over a raised tree root. After stumbling forward for a few feet, she finally fell down on the solid ground covered in leaves. She groaned and rolled over, hearing the Arrancar soldier coming up behind her.

"You really are fast. I can see why Commander Jiruga calls you a little bunny," he said as he approached her. He was clearly out of breath.

Rukia watched him. She tried to push herself up on her feet. While her left leg had started to swell from already being injured, her right foot was now twisted and caught under the tree root. Rukia winced as she tried to pull her foot free.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere this time. You're going to..."

Rukia blinked as an arrow went through the man's neck, stopping his words. He stumbled back, reaching up at it and coughing up blood. Then he fell down, dead. Rukia stared at him in shock. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her. Immediately, she started struggling again.

"Hey! Calm down! We're on your side!" It was a male voice.

"Just get her up, Ichigo. She can fight all she wants but she's coming with us whether she wants to or not," a far sterner female voice said.

Rukia watched as a guy with wild bright orange hair made to remove her foot from the tree roots. She then noticed the looming shadow over her and glanced up. A girl with armor and short black hair was standing just behind her. She did not look happy at all.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

The girl looked down at Rukia. "Tatsuki Arisawa, Commander of the Phalanxes of Pacis. You've got a lot of explaining to do, Rukia Kuchiki. Pick her up, Ichigo. She doesn't look like she'll be able to walk on her little shoddy legs." Tatsuki made her way over to the dead Arrancar soldier and began searching him.

Rukia made to retaliate, but she was silenced by strong arms grabbing her up. She turned her head and noticed the flame-haired guy shaking his head.

"Tatsuki's a bit mad right now. It probably has to do with Orihime. I think you'd be best served to just stay quiet right now," he said. He watched Rukia bite her lip. "By the way, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia nodded. "Well, I suppose you don't need my name, but it's Rukia."

* * *

Orihime sat with her knees up to her chest. She was cold and it was dark around her. She knew she was moving because she could hear the sounds of horses and footsteps outside of the little cart she was in. From what she could remember, she had bit down hard enough on the one called Nnoitra Jiruga's fingers in order for him to release her. That was the last thing she remembered.

_How did I end up here, though? Where is he taking me_? Orihime thought. She sighed and rubbed her neck. _And why does my neck hurt so much_?

* * *

Nnoitra sat on his own horse, looking at his bandaged fingers. _That little bitch nearly bit down to the bone. What is she? An animal_? Nnoitra put his injured hand down as he heard Tesla ride up behind him.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

Tesla bit his lip and looked down. "No, sir." The words were barely out of his mouth before Nnoitra had punched him off of his horse. "But, sir..." Tesla began as he stood.

Nnoitra glared down at Tesla. "Lord Aizen said to bring the Kuchiki wench back. I don't care what you have to do. Burn Pacis to the ground if you have to. She's hiding there. Now go back and get her. Don't come back until you do." He looked towards the cart where Orihime was hidden. "I'm sure they'll be quite accommodating. Get going before I find another reason to threaten your life."

"Yes, commander." Tesla climbed back on his horse and swiftly left.

* * *

Orihime had heard the entire conversation. Her jaw had dropped open as she stared through the tiny opening in the cart. _Burn Pacis? Just because they're looking for Rukia? I have to get back. I have to warn them. But how_? Orihime glanced around her. _There_!

The quiet among the remaining men of the battalion was broken by a thumping sound. The soldiers all turned around, glancing at one another to see where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, a foot emerged from the food cart. Next came two hands. Then an entire body followed. The soldiers closest to the cart seemed a bit startled by the sudden appearance of a female among their ranks. On the other hand, she jumped from the cart and took advantage of their shock by running as fast as she could away from them.

"Idiots! You're just gonna stand there?" Nnoitra yelled at them as he rode forward. He watched his soldiers arm themselves with bows. "No, no, no! I'll handle this." He removed a very large weapon from his back.

_Run, run, little one. You won't get far_, he thought with a grin.

Orihime could hear no one behind her. She heard the yelling of Nnoitra Jiruga, though. That just made her speed up somewhat. _He won't catch me this_...

She slid to the side, barely dodging something dark and reflective. Her hair came out of the bun it was in, as she did so. Orihime watched as it landed in the ground, curving somewhat around her. "A sickle? No, an axe," she whispered. She noticed the end was connected to a chain and her eyes widened.

"You really are fast, little pet!" Nnoitra called to her.

Orihime made to start running again. The chain lifted, catching her around the waist. Orihime ducked as the axe lifted and went flying back to Nnoitra. Then she looked down, realizing that she was caught in the chain. Soon, she was against his body, staring at his chest.

"Where did you learn to move so fast?" he asked as he leaned down towards her face. "You don't look like you could hurt a fly."

Orihime leaned away from him. "Self-defense from people like you," she said. "What do you want with me?"

Nnoitra's smile just grew wider, if indeed that was possible. "You'll see once we get back to Las Noches."

* * *

Yoruichi paced back and forth. "This isn't good. This isn't good at all," she murmured. She stopped and looked at Rukia. "What do you know that the Arrancar want? What does Aizen want you for?" she asked.

Rukia shook her head. "It's classified..."

Tatsuki grabbed Rukia by the top of the peplos she wore. "Listen here. At this point, you aren't allowed to say what's classified and what isn't. Someone very important is missing. Unless you want a war to start..."

Rukia grabbed Tatsuki's hand and jerked it away. "Unhand me. I wish you people would realize that your neutrality is in vain. War is bound to come here whether you like it or not," she said.

Ichigo frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"No matter how hard you try to stay out of it, Aizen will do something to spark it. If he doesn't then Yamamoto will. Karakura is too valuable." Rukia looked at Yoruichi. "You'll be forced to pick sides," she said.

Tatsuki shook her head. "We aren't picking sides. What information do you have? Why do the Arrancar want you?" she demanded.

"She's a spy, Tatsuki." Yoruichi walked forward. "No matter what we say, she won't talk. That's what she's been trained to do. Byakuya would be proud," she said with a smirk.

Rukia blinked, the tough look disappearing from her face. "You know my brother?" she asked.

"You'd be surprised what I know." Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and Tatsuki. "I'm going to Quietus. Kisuke is closest and Sora should still be there. He'll want to know about Orihime, too. Tatsuki, hold the fort down. No matter what, do not turn her over to the Arrancar." She walked out of the house.

* * *

Orihime rubbed her eyes. She was tired and her backside hurt. After her futile escape attempt, Nnoitra had forced her to ride behind him. Given that she was wearing a short dress, she was very uncomfortable on the saddle and felt as though she was flashing every soldier below her. Add that to her proximity of Nnoitra and it was just unpleasant.

While she had never been, Orihime had heard that Hueco Mundo was mainly a desert that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. From what she could see, her informers had not been lying. She had seen nothing but dunes and more dunes of sand since they crossed the border into the realm of Hueco Mundo. If she had to guess, they were in the land of Muerte. That was where Las Noches would be found.

_I haven't slept. I'm so worried about Tatsuki and the others. What's happening back home? Did they really go back and attack_? she thought sleepily. Her eyes drooped and she leaned forward slightly. The moment she felt the cold metal of Nnoitra's bladed weapon she sat up quickly, nearly falling back off the horse.

Nnoitra turned his head slightly. "Not trying to run again, are you? I might have to get nasty if you run for a third time," he said. Orihime immediately shook her head. "Good girl. We're almost at the base. I promise you'll be able to unwind there."

_I really need to get away from this man. When we get to this Las Noches, I'm making a run for it. Everyone there can't be as... disgusting as he is. Can they_? Orihime thought.

About twenty minutes later, the battalion came to the gates of a large white structure. Orihime leaned back to get a good look at it. It seemed to stretch on for miles. She wondered why she had not seen it before. It had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

_Or it was camouflaged with all the sand_, she thought as Nnoitra rode up to the front of the group.

"Fifth Espada Battalion returning from Karakura," Nnoitra said loudly.

Orihime glanced around, wondering who he was talking to. There was no one except the soldiers from his battalion behind them. Nonetheless, the gates opened and revealed a long, narrow tunnel. Nnoitra entered swiftly, followed by his troops. They rode down the dark tunnel for a few minutes before Orihime spotted a light at the end of the tunnel. For a moment, she was blinded. Then she gasped.

She could not help but marvel at the sight before her. It was like a little city with white sandstone buildings, roads, and more sand. There was even a fake sky and sun. People milled around and watched the troops of the battalion enter. Nnoitra rode up to a building that vaguely reminded Orihime of a courthouse and stopped. A woman with sea foam green hair was frowning down at Nnoitra from the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a similar way to Nnoitra with exception of the big circular collar he had behind his head. Orihime could hear Nnoitra groan low in his throat.

"That's not Rukia Kuchiki, Nnoitra," the woman said.

Nnoitra dismounted the horse. He roughly pulled Orihime down. "I'm very well aware of that. Tesla is taking care of the Kuchiki problem," he said as the woman advanced on him.

"Who is she?" The woman stopped in front of them.

Nnoitra shrugged. "Dunno. I never asked."

The woman rolled her eyes at Nnoitra and took Orihime's hand. She started to pull her up the stairs to the building. Nnoitra reached out for Orihime's right hand. Orihime jerked backwards at the force of being pulled in two directions. The woman glared back at Nnoitra.

"She's my ward, _**CAPTAIN**_ Oderschvank," Nnoitra said.

The woman's eye twitched. She came a few steps down, easing the tension on Orihime's arms. "Lord Aizen will want to know of your exploits, _**FIFTH ESPADA COMMANDER**_ Jiruga. Release her. That is a direct order coming from your superior. Your superior happens to be me. If you don't like it, you can go to hell," she said.

Nnoitra stared in the woman's eyes for a moment. Then he begrudgingly released Orihime. Orihime sighed in relief. Then she was harshly pulled up the rest of the steps by the woman. She could hear Nnoitra mumbling curses below her and then yelling at his troops.

"Captain Nelliel Tu Oderschvank of the Third Espada Battalion," the woman said.

Orihime blinked. "What?"

"Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. Everyone just calls me Nel, though. Well, except Commander Harribel and Lord Aizen. But that's different." She sounded significantly different from when she was speaking with Nnoitra. She turned and looked at Orihime. She noticed the marks around her neck and the small rip on her dress on her abdomen. "Looks like Nnoitra used that weapon on you."

Orihime nodded slowly. "I think I might've lost conscious... Hey!" Orihime jumped when Nel moved to her legs, lifting her dress a bit. Orihime held her dress down. "What are you doing?"

Nel stood up. "Well, obviously he didn't get to you."

"Get to me?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on. Lord Aizen will want to see you. When you see him, only speak when spoken to. Speak loudly and clearly. Most importantly, be truthful. He always knows when you're lying. Always." Nel pulled open a large door and pushed Orihime through. She came in behind her.

Orihime slowed her pace considerably. The area around her was fairly dark. However, directly ahead and above her was incredibly bright. Nel came around to her right side and bowed her head. Orihime just stared up at the dais in front of them.

"Lord Aizen, I have news of Commander Jiruga's mission," Nel said.

_That's Aizen? He looks so... young_, Orihime thought. _I pictured him as being some old guy, but he doesn't look any older than Urahara. Why does he look so bored_?

"Why couldn't Nnoitra tell me himself? And who is this you've brought me, Nelliel?" Sosuke Aizen asked Nel.

Nel raised her head. "I don't trust Commander Jiruga to give you the full story. As for her," Nel looked at Orihime, "I never got her name. I just felt the need to get her away from Commander Jiruga."

"We'll get to her in a moment. What news do you bring me, Nelliel?" Aizen asked.

Nel crossed her arms over her chest. If Orihime did not know any better, she would say Nel was pouting. "Nnoitra did not complete his mission. He was supposed to bring back the Kuchiki spy, right? Instead, he sent Captain Tesla back to finish the job. Tesla's probably just going to muddy things up even more," she said.

Aizen nodded, resting his head on his knuckles. "I see. I will talk with Nnoitra." His eyes traveled to Orihime. "Now who is she? She wears the color of nobility."

Nel's eyes widened. "Nobility?"

"That's right. Only those of importance in Karakura wear gold. Who are you, little one?" Aizen asked with a small smile.

Orihime swallow and looked down. "Um, I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Ah, Sora Inoue's younger sister. I have only heard of you, but never seen you. He keeps you well hidden from the public eye. Nnoitra brought you here?" Orihime nodded. "I'm sorry. What was that you said?"

Orihime flinched as Nel nudged her. She looked up at Aizen. "Yes, he did."

"And was Nnoitra nice to you?"

"Nice?" Orihime appeared confused. "What do you mean?"

"Did he treat you like the beautiful princess you are?" Aizen rose from his seat.

Orihime watched warily as Aizen came down from his throne and walked to her and Nel. He walked right up to her. He looked friendly enough. But as Orihime looked in his eyes, he wreaked of a sinister and malevolent intent unlike no other she had seen. He was worse than Nnoitra, but he hid it well behind that handsome, gentle mask of his.

_I guess the saying really is true_, Orihime thought. _Beauty definitely is only skin deep with this man_.

"He was a little less than pleasant, if that's what you're asking," she said.

Aizen nodded. "Then that just won't do." He looked at her attire and then at Nel. "Nelliel, get her something else to wear. Also, find her someplace to stay. Maybe with your subordinates?"

Nel winced. "The girls barely like staying with one another, Lord Aizen. Are you sure..."

Aizen looked at her. "I don't care where she stays, Nelliel. Just make sure it isn't with Nnoitra. He is not to go near here for the time being."

"For the time being, sir?"

"Yes."

Nel nodded and bowed. "Yes, Lord Aizen. Come along." Nel grabbed Orihime's arm and began pulling her backwards. Orihime stumbled over her feet in order to fall into step with Nel.

_For the time being? What's that mean_? Orihime thought as she was lead through several darkened hallways. The entire building was drenched in white. Everyone there wore white. They gave Orihime strange looks as if she was the one out of place. Nel was still pretty much dragging her, so she struggled to keep up with the buxom captain.

Finally, they came to a storage room of some sort. Nel released Orihime as she opened both doors and started rummaging what looked like a closet full of clothing. It was only white clothing. There was not a spec of color among the white except for the black boots and sandals gathered in a corner. Nel looked at Orihime, as if sizing her up. Then she started going through the clothes again.

Orihime bounced on her toes while biting the inside of her lip. The halls had cleared a bit. The only sound was that of Nel going through the clothes. Orihime glanced at Nel and then to her right. She knew that was where the exit was.

_Never know until you try_, she thought. Orihime took one last look at Nel before she took off running.

"You know, it's hard finding... Hey!" Nel came out of the storage room. She saw Orihime practically flying down the hall and began her pursuit. "Stop! Orihime Inoue, stop!" Nel yelled as she ran after the redhead.

Orihime did not look back. She just concentrated on putting as much distance between her and Nel as possible while simultaneously getting to the exit. She slid around a corner only to run directly into something solid. It was so solid that it could not have possibly been a person. Orihime lost her balance and fell back. She looked up and saw someone towering over her.

"Commander Harribel! I'm so sorry about this," Nel said between gasps for breath. She glared down at Orihime. "You are... fast. You owe Commander Harribel an apology." She pulled Orihime to her feet.

Orihime looked at the taller woman that stood before them. She had short blonde hair and her skin was the color of caramel. Orihime could only see her eyes; the high collar of her cloak was covering half of her face. Still, she looked as though they were wasting her time.

"Captain Oderschvank, who is this?" The woman observed Orihime's clothes. "And why is she dressed like that?"

Nel clasped her hands together. "Tia, she can stay with you!"

The woman looked at Nel. "Excuse me? You didn't answer the first question Nelliel Tu. Who is she?"

"Orihime Inoue. She's nobility from Karakura that Nnoitra kidnapped. Orihime, this is my commanding officer, Tia Harribel." Nel looked at Harribel. "She needs somewhere to stay. Aizen suggested with the girls."

Harribel's teal eyes glanced at Nel and then back at Orihime. "They'll eat her alive. She needs someone... softer."

"Softer? Tia, this is Muerte. This is Las Noches. That word doesn't exist here," Nel said. "Plus, she likes to run. Everyone will probably cut off her feet if she tries to run on them. I doubt that'll go over well with Aizen."

Harribel nodded. "Take her to Cifer."

Nel raised an eyebrow as Harribel walked off. _Ulquiorra? Why Ulquiorra? He'd probably forget she exists_. She looked at Orihime. _Well, I better get her those clothes and get her cleaned up_.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Orihime found herself standing in an unbearably short white dress. It had a mini pleated skirt and Nel had given her a golden rope to tie around her waist. She'd also handed a gold armband to Orihime.

"What's that for?" Orihime asked.

Nel smiled. "You'll see. Although, you'll be lucky if you never find out what it does," she said.

Orihime went over Nel's words silently as she put the armband on. Before she could ask another question, she felt a sharp tap on the back of her neck. The next thing she saw was darkness. She slumped over into Nel's arms. The captain looked down at her.

"Sorry, princess. But, I can't have you running on me again. Besides, if you run in front of Ulquiorra, he's liable to kill you," Nel whispered as she hauled Orihime up in a fireman's carry. "Now let's go pay Commander Cifer a visit."

* * *

Ichigo came through the doors of the Inoue estate. Rukia immediately held up a bow armed with an arrow. She pointed directly at Ichigo, her aim not wavering. Ichigo's hands went up.

"It's just me, Rukia," he said.

Rukia relaxed her shoulders and lowered the bow. "How is it out there?" she asked quietly.

Ichigo sighed. "Tatsuki sent me back in here to make sure you were still alive. We've beaten most of them back. We've had maybe two casualties from what I can tell." He noticed the look on Rukia's face. "What? You think the people of Karakura don't know how to fight? Just because we're neutral doesn't mean we don't know how to kick ass."

"It's not that." Rukia shook her head. "It's just that I've never heard of a battle being won with so few casualties."

"Well, on our side, at least. I think about half of their men are dead. Tatsuki alone might've taken out about twenty her..."

"Kurosaki! Commander Arisawa says to get the Kuchiki girl and go for the forest towards Aether!" a soldier yelled while simultaneously bursting through the doors.

Ichigo frowned. "Why? Isn't the battle nearly..." His words were cut short when a ball of fire fell through the ceiling. It landed a few feet away from Rukia and she screamed as sparks flew up around her. Ichigo ran towards her and scooped her up. "Well, I guess it isn't over," Ichigo mumbled as he headed for the door.

"Wait!" Rukia pointed at the bow and arrows. Ichigo bent to let her get them. "Now let's go."

Tatsuki was waiting outside for them with a horse. "The bastards. Their whole goal was to keep us here and burn us alive. Most of the civilians have made it to the escape route. There shouldn't be any problems except..."

"... except the fact that Pacis, the City of Peace, is getting burned to the ground?" Ichigo mumbled. "And we're running away with our tails between our legs."

Tatsuki shot him a glare. "Yes, Ichigo. But, we were also given orders _**NOT**_ to turn over Little Miss Noble Spy over there." She looked at Rukia. "You any good with those?" she asked, referring to the bow and arrows.

Rukia looked at them as Ichigo sat in front of her. "I'm a good shot."

"Then you won't be completely useless. We're going to take you back to Soul Society. Let's go."

* * *

Orihime's eyes flickered open. The back of her neck hurt. In fact, her whole back hurt. She was lying on something cold and hard. She sat up, realizing that this was not the last place she remembered being. This was a totally different place. It looked more like someone's living room.

_A very clean, very bare living room_, she thought. She got to her feet and looked around. For reasons unknown to her, she felt heavy. _Maybe it's just this new area I'm in_. She went about inspecting the room she was in.

Like the courthouse-like building where Aizen had been, everything was white. There was a single splash of color: an emerald green afghan of some sort that was draped over a white chair. Orihime moved towards it. Before she got close enough to touch it, she noticed a glimmer of light and turned her head. Her eyes widened.

"The door's open," she whispered.

Any other day, common sense would have told her something was awfully wrong with such a scenario. She was alone in a strange, new place and her new captor had left the door wide open. However, Orihime wanted more than anything to go home, if she still had a home left to go to. So, she did what any other desperate person would do.

For the fourth time, she made a run for it. She failed to notice one small detail, though.

As soon as Orihime made it out of the door, she felt something tug at her neck violently. She inhaled and fell back on the hard stone floor. She lay there for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. It occurred to her to look down. The source of why her body felt heavy was there, plain as day.

"How did I not notice this?" she asked hoarsely as she fingered the large collar around her neck. Her fingers worked around it and she felt that it was connected to a chain. "Seriously, how did I not notice this?"

"That is an awfully good question."

Orihime sat up quickly, coughing in the process. She looked around for the source of the deep voice. "Who's there?" She turned her head to her left. For the first time she noticed a very pale man sitting in one of the chairs sipping tea. His eyes were closed and he had inky jet black hair. "Who are you? Where'd you come from?"

"This is my home. I've been here the whole time." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Your head was so far up in the clouds you failed to notice, just as you failed to notice the collar and chain around your neck."

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows. "You must be that Cifer guy that the Harribel lady was talking about."

"That's Commander Harribel. Address her as such." He stood up and glared down at Orihime. "I am Commander Ulquiorra Cifer of the Fourth Espada Battalion. Captain Oderschvank has charged me with your care until stated otherwise."

"Right." Orihime held up the chain. "What is this about? I'm not some sort of animal that you chain to a tree."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Perhaps you're right. Obedient animals need not be chained. It is only the rampant, wild ones that find themselves locked up. Once they're trained, the chains come off and they are free to roam. Until then," Ulquiorra turned to walk away from her, "I will not have them pissing on my floor."


	3. 3: At Odds

**Chain of Fate**

**Chapter 3: At Odds**

**

* * *

**

Sora, Yoruichi, and Urahara rode up to the main road's entrance to the town of Pacis. Sora had barely slowed Jezz, his horse, down before the dismounting. He looked around at the charred remains of what used to be the most serene town in the land. His mouth ran dry has no words could come to it. Jezz trotted up to his master and nuzzled him. Sora numbly took the reigns and turned to look at Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Knowing Tatsuki, she got everyone out safely," Yoruichi said.

Urahara went ahead of the two as they looked around the front of the town. He dismounted his own horse and walked over to the burnt remains of what looked to be a soldier. His armor was still smoldering somewhat. Frowning, Urahara caught sight of the insignia on the shoulder plate.

"Did you find anything, Kisuke?" Yoruichi yelled.

Urahara faced the other two. "Looks like it was those soldiers you described before. They made a U-turn. Typical of Aizen's troops," he said.

Sora sighed and mounted his horse again. "Where to now?"

"Concordia is on the way to Soul Society," Yoruichi said.

"Why Concordia?"

"Because Tatsuki wants to get rid of whatever disturbs the peace in Karakura. Rukia Kuchiki is definitely disturbing the peace." Urahara smiled. "Ryuuken should be able to handle anyone that's followed them. But, let's see if we can catch up."

* * *

Tatsuki's eyes shifted from side to side like a hawk's. She noticed movement in the trees. She glanced behind her at Ichigo. "We have company," she said quietly. She discreetly moved to arm her bow.

Ichigo was immediately alert. He looked around him as well. They were definitely being followed. He felt Rukia tense behind him. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Rukia hummed. "Four on the left. Three on the right," she said. "Two directly behind us."

Tatsuki smirked. "Not bad. Think you can take any down at this speed or do we need to slow the pace?" She glanced behind her.

Rukia had somehow turned around on the saddle behind Ichigo and now sat with her back to him. She was aiming for her first victim. After a few seconds, she let the arrow fly. Then she reloaded.

_Well, I guess she's useful for something_, Tatsuki thought as she armed her own bow. After a few minutes, the only hooves they heard were that of their own horses.

"Good job, Kuchiki. We should be in Concordia soon. We'll rest there for a few hours and then set out again," Tatsuki said.

* * *

Orihime's eyes popped open as something landed in front of her face. She sat up on the pallet she'd been made to lay on. There was a metal plate of some sort in front of the pallet. On it was some sort of white gruel and a piece of bread. A big metal spoon stuck out of the gruel, showing how incredibly thick it must have been.

She glanced up as her jailer walked by. "What's this?" she asked.

Ulquiorra looked down at her as if she had asked something stupid. "It's your breakfast. What does it look like? You require three meals a day. This is the first. I suggest you eat it because you won't get anything else until the allotted time for the second," he said stiffly. Then he continued on his way.

Orihime frowned at the back of his head before looking back at the metal plate. She could hear Ulquiorra rummaging around in the next room. She decided to try the bread first. It took her a while to break the crust, but when she did she discovered that it was not completely disgusting she nodded.

_At least it's edible_, she thought. Then she looked at the white gruel. She grabbed the spoon and nearly hit herself in the face as she took it out of the thick substance. _How is anyone supposed to eat this_? She scooped a bit of it up and tried it.

Ulquiorra heard the girl in the other room coughing and spitting. He returned to see her sputtering on the plate. She looked up at him fiercely. "Is something wrong?" he asked, not really caring for her answer.

"What is that?" Orihime pointed at the gruel.

"It's a mixture of vitamins and nutrients along with wheat and grain. It has everything a body needs. No more, no less. Is something wrong with it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"_**YES**_!" Orihime yelled. "It's disgusting! I can't even describe what it tastes like. It was that bad."

"I do not cook for taste, woman. I cook for health. You can eat that or nothing at all. It makes no difference to me." Ulquiorra left the room, leaving silence in his wake.

Orihime watched him disappear. Then she looked back at her "breakfast." She took a deep breath and started eating again. _As long as I try not to taste it, I'll be fine_, she thought as she chewed quickly.

* * *

Elsewhere, a woman in a white halter tunic dress, large pink belt, silver boots, and pink cape dismounted off her black horse. Men clamored around her and she handed them the different objects of weaponry on her person. They hastily carried them away as a shorter individual walked up.

"Matsumoto, you bring me no news from the border?"

The busty strawberry-blonde shook her head. "None, General Hitsugaya. There has been no sign of Rukia Kuchiki at the border or anywhere else. I do have news on Karakura, though."

The short Toshiro Hitsugaya, youngest general in the Soul Society army, threw a hand in the air as if to tell her to keep speaking. Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant general and best equestrian in the land, ran up to catch him.

"Well, I heard that the group who caught Rukia is taking their search for her quite serious," she said.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Pfft! Or using it as a means to start war with them." He turned and faced Rangiku only to come face to face with her bosom. Sighing, he stepped around her. "That is all, Matsumoto?"

"Yes, General," she said.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Captain or something, please? That's so formal. Don't call me that."

Rangiku smiled. "Why not? I think it suits you amazi..."

She was cut off as two of her subordinates rode up. They dismounted and saluted, completely out of breath. "Excuse us, Lieutenant General Matsumoto. Our scouts sent word of three people heading towards Concordia. One is identified already as Rukia Kuchiki."

Rangiku looked at Hitsugaya. He nodded. Rangiku stepped forward as all the men who took her weapons away began bringing them back again. "I will return shortly... captain. Arrest the two people with Rukia?" she asked.

"Yes. Bring Kuchiki to me. I have a few questions for her," Hitsugaya said. Rangiku nodded and mounted her horse. Then she was gone.

* * *

"Yo, Ulquiorra! Have you..."

Orihime looked up as she returned from the bathroom. She paused mid-step. She was dripping wet from her bath and in nothing but a white towel. As she looked at the other man, she could tell he was all but undressing her with his vibrant blue eyes. Orihime instinctively squeezed the thick towel around her in an effort to cover more of herself. He seemed to notice her discomfort under his gaze and snorted.

"Relax. I ain't that kinda guy." He took a few steps inside, which only made Orihime take a few steps back. He sighed in annoyance and removed the white hat on his head. "If it calms you down some, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, commander of the Sixth Espada Battalion," he said.

Orihime nodded numbly, staring up at him. She was too entranced by his hair to answer him properly. It was the most curious shade of blue she'd ever seen. She blinked when a loud snap brought her back. "Huh?"

"What's your name?" Grimmjow asked.

"Orihime Inoue. I don't know where Ulquiorra is and I most certainly do not care," she said, sticking her nose in the air.

Grimmjow laughed. "He hasn't been being a good host, huh?"

Orihime gestured to the collar and chain. "What do you think? Do you know how hard it is to bathe with this thing on? And his cooking is horrible." She looked at Grimmjow, deciding he was of no danger to her. She went behind the screen Ulquiorra had "generously" provided for her to get dressed. "Do you always just barge in the homes of other people without announcing yourself, Commander Jaegerjaquez?"

"Only when it's pompous assholes like Ulquiorra." Grimmjow looked around the place and saw Orihime's "room" which was not more than a pallet and some pillows. He shook his head. "He doesn't think much of you, does he?"

Orihime came around the screen dressed in a white dress similar to the one Nel had given her. "No. He's mean and cold and..." She sighed. "I suppose it wasn't in his job description to be 'nice' to me. I normally don't have such thoughts about people. You won't tell him I've said such horrible things about him?" she asked, looking up at Grimmjow with big, gray eyes.

Grimmjow was taken aback. She was giving Ulquiorra a reason to treat her badly. _Who does that? Why is she so kind_? He shrugged.

"Call me Grimmjow and I won't squeal on you. Just, uh, tell him I came by." Grimmjow started for the door. "And beware of his two little scamps." With that, Grimmjow was gone.

Orihime pondered what he meant by his final sentence. _Two little scamps? What's that mean_?

* * *

Uryuu Ishida ran outside as Tatsuki and Ichigo rode up. He looked at the tired duo before looking at the sleeping Soul Society spy behind Ichigo. Then he walked over to Tatsuki and helped her down.

"Thanks, Uryuu. I'm exhausted. You got anything to eat around here?" Tatsuki asked.

Uryuu frowned. "Inside. I'm sure my father also wants a few words with you as well," he said as he eyed the shinigami spy. "I can't believe all this ruckus was started over her."

Tatsuki nodded as they headed inside. "Yep. But, I think there's more to this than at first sight. Something stinks to high hell and I don't like it. I want to talk to your father," she said. Uryuu nodded and led her through the gates into the Ishida complex.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was trying to wake Rukia. He was unsuccessful the first few times he shook her from his position on the ground. _I wonder how me getting off didn't wake her up. Was she really that tired_? He shook her again, this time much harder.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Rukia's eyes snapped open and she rolled off the horse. Ichigo immediately had to make to catch lest she hit the dusty ground. She stared up at him in shock for a moment, as if taking in who he was. Then she relaxed and rubbed her head.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Concordia. You were sleeping pretty hard. Can you walk?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded and Ichigo stood her up carefully. He watched her favor her right leg and shook his head. He scooped her back up and she fought to get out of his grasp. "Quiet. You'll only hurt yourself more if you continue to walk on that leg. Come on. Ryuuken is waiting for us."

Rukia sighed and stopped moving. _At least he's warm_, she thought.

Inside the Ishida complex, Ryuuken was with a patient. He held up a hand when he heard Uryuu and the others enter. After dismissing his patient, he stood up and left the room in silence. Uryuu sighed, knowing they had to follow.

"Ichigo, why are you carrying the Soul Society girl around?" Ryuuken asked.

Ichigo blinked and looked down at Rukia. "Well, because she's injured," he answered.

Ryuuken faced them. "Right. The border is twenty miles up the road. A few of the men spotted scouts. I'm sure they know of your whereabouts right now. What do you think is going to happen when you reach Soul Society?" he asked.

The group of youngsters looked among themselves. Then they all looked at Rukia. Rukia blinked a few times, realizing the attention was on her again. "Well, I..."

"They're going to retrieve you and then arrest whoever goes with you. Chances are that they already know you've stopped here in Concordia. I wonder who they'll send..." Ryuuken said.

Tatsuki frowned. "So you're saying that someone's already on their way here to get her?" she asked. Ryuuken nodded. "Is that a good thing?"

"Or a bad thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Depends," Uryuu said. Everyone next turned to look at him for some answers. He pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat. "Well, it depends on who comes. If some random soldier comes to retrieve the Shinigami then we don't have to worry about twenty questions and going into further detail. But if an officer of high rank comes, it could get quite complicated."

Ryuuken looked at Rukia. "Which do you think is coming?" he asked sternly.

Rukia swallowed under the man's harsh glare. "Well... I can't say. Considering where we are, if an officer were to come it would be Lieutenant General Matsumoto." She watched Tatsuki frown and Ichigo sigh. "But... they could just send some soldiers..."

"Right. What's this Matsumoto like?" Tatsuki asked.

"Larger than life itself," Rukia mumbled.

* * *

Orihime picked at the piece of fruit that Ulquiorra hag given her in addition to her lunch. Her lunch had consisted of more gruel and some sort of pudding. After managing to swallow it without the gag reflex, Orihime took to examining the strange fruit he gave her before leaving.

_This is probably the best tasting thing he's given me so far and it grows on a tree somewhere_, she thought. She looked up when she heard the front door creaking open.

"Loly, you're supposed to knock first!" someone said.

"Shut up, Menoly. Lord Aizen told us to check on the girl. Why should we knock?" someone else said.

Orihime swallowed as two girls walked in. Like everyone else, they were dressed in some form of white uniform. But they each had an eye patch over the opposite eye of one another. One had black pigtails while the other's hair was dusty blonde and reminiscent of Grimmjow's hairstyle. The one with pigtails spotted Orihime first.

"Why are you cowering in the corner like that? We're not gonna hurt you," she said as she approached Orihime. She kneeled down in front of her.

Orihime relaxed a bit and nodded. "Uh, hi. I'm Orihime Inoue," she said.

"We didn't ask for your name," the pigtailed one said dryly. She grabbed Orihime by her hair and pulled her forward to get a good look at her face. "I'm First Lieutenant Loly. Usually I serve directly under Lord Aizen, but whenever that's not the case I work for Commander Cifer. This is Second Lieutenant Menoly. She's my partner."

"O-O-Okay," Orihime said. "Could you let go of my hair? You're really hurting me," she whispered.

Loly's eyes widened. "What did you say?" she growled.

Menoly sighed. "Loly, we shouldn't stay in here for too long. You know Commander Cifer..."

Loly snapped her head towards Menoly. "Shut up, Menoly. We'll go when I say so." She threw Orihime back. Orihime's chain slid across the floor, knocking against Loly's leg. Menoly stepped over it as Loly picked it up. She traced it's origin to Orihime's neck and grinned. "Cifer's got you under lock and key, literally. Have you been a bad girl?" She yanked the chain, pulling Orihime down on the floor.

"No. He's just a really vicious person," Orihime said as she sat back up. The words were barely out of her mouth before Loly slapped her.

"You will not speak about a high-ranking officer in such a way," Menoly said.

"I don't see what Lord Aizen's interest is in her. Why did he send us on this little assignment? This is work for the scum at the bottom of the barrel," Loly said. "Look at her? She's so pitiful. I could..." Loly stopped as Orihime grabbed her wrist before she could pull her hair again. "What do you..."

Orihime looked up at her, her eyes blank. "Please don't do that anymore. It really hurts," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Loly tried to shake Orihime off, but her grip was iron tight. "Let me go, you little bitch! I'll..." Loly started to reach for her sword.

"What are you two doing in here?"

Loly and Menoly turned to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway. Loly moved her hand away from her weapon. She tried shaking Orihime off again to no avail.

"I'll ask once more. Why are you in my residence?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime blinked as she recognized Ulquiorra's voice. She released Loly slowly. She noticed the red mark she left around the other girl's wrist. Then she looked up at Ulquiorra's approaching form. He looked the way he always did, but he still somehow managed to emit anger at the two trespassers.

"Lord Aizen sent us to check on the prisoner, Commander Cifer. We were merely following orders," Menoly said quickly.

Ulquiorra nodded. "I see. Does that include you attacking the Inoue girl, First Lieutenant?" he asked.

Menoly looked at Loly. Loly frowned and stood up. "I didn't attack her, Commander Cifer. The little bi... The prisoner put her hands on me," she said.

"I find that truly hard to believe, knowing the girl's inclinations and personality. She would not so much as harm a snake if it bit her ankle. Did you force her to defend herself, First Lieutenant?" Ulquiorra inquired.

Loly bit her lip. "What is this? Twenty questions?" She grabbed Menoly's hand and pulled her to the exit. "I'm going to make my report to Lord Aizen. Good day, Commander Cifer." With that, the two were gone.

Ulquiorra looked down at Orihime. She was trying to fix her hair on her head all while trying to avoid eye contact with him. Shaking his head, he started to leave the room when her voice stopped him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Ulquiorra turned his head to the side. "You are thanking me? For what?" He faced her.

"You saved me from those girls. So, thank you," Orihime said, smiling at him.

"I did not save you. They were doing their jobs from what I ascertained. But, I also do not like liars, and First Lieutenant Loly lied about attacking you." Ulquiorra continued to walk out.

_Was it so hard just to accept my gratitude_? Orihime watched his back, wishing he'd trip and fall or something. Instead, she remembered something else.

"Grimmjow came by," she said. She nearly laughed at his reaction. He began searching around his home, lifting things and looking inside some. "Ulquiorra, what are you doing?"

Ulquiorra stormed over to her and knelt down in front of her. "You said Commander Jaegerjaquez was here."

Orihime blinked a few times. "Commander Jaeger... Oh! You mean Grimmjow? He told me to call him that. But anyway, yes he was here. He didn't steal anything, if that's what you're wondering." Orihime fiddled with the chain. "He's actually the first somewhat nice guy I've met while I've been here."

Ulquiorra had the sudden urge to vomit. _Nice? She thinks Grimmjow is nice? Has the woman gone mad? Maybe she's sick. Lord Aizen will not approve if she is sick_, he thought. He leaned forward.

Orihime was immediately aware of their proximity. She watched as Ulquiorra removed his right glove and placed a cool hand on her forehead. "Ulquiorra, what are you doing?" she asked timidly.

"You are speaking nonsense; Grimmjow being nice and kind. What rubbish. I was merely wondering if you were ill." He drew back away from her. "Your temperature seems right. Perhaps it is just your mental state."

"Hey! Are you trying to say I'm crazy?" Orihime asked, a little pout on her face. Ulquiorra simply stared blankly back at her. Then he stood up. "Ulquiorra, answer the..."

"Commander Jaegerjaquez was probably here about our relocation to the mountains," Ulquiorra placed his hands back in his pockets.

"Relocation? Mountains? But I just got here. Now you're telling me that you're leaving?" Orihime asked, standing along with him.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at her. "I never said you weren't coming with me." He grabbed the chain from her hands. "Until otherwise noted, this chain binds you to me. The Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth squadrons are to head to the mountains tomorrow. You will be with me."

Orihime made an "O" with her mouth. "What's in the mountains?" she asked as Ulquiorra walked away.

"Unconquered territory."

* * *

Uryuu was peering out the window. Some of his guards were talking with a few visitors. From what Uryuu could see, they had the emblem of Soul Society on their armor. Squeezing the curtains, he relaxed when he felt Tatsuki's hand on his shoulder.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Looks like those scouts have arrived. I don't see an offi..." Uryuu's words were hushed when he caught sight of the strawberry blonde hair and pink cape of Rangiku Matsumoto. She smiled down from her horse at Uryuu's servants, who immediately went to help her down.

"Typical," Tatsuki said as she peered through the drapes. "I thought they would've sent someone I could take more seriously. She looks like any random barmaid," she said.

Uryuu snorted. "That's a bit harsh, Tatsuki. She looks like a soldier to me. Here they come. I'll get the door. You go get the others."

The door opened before Uryuu put a hand on the knob. He stepped back as Rangiku Matsumoto basically let herself in. Two of the Ishida servants ran around her, mumbling their apologies to their young master. Uryuu waved them off as Rangiku and her two soldiers stood in the doorway. Her face was stern to the point of almost angry. Then, it broke into a smile and she put up two fingers as a sign of peace.

"Hi! I'm Lieutenant General Rangiku Matsumoto, the tribunus laticlavius for the Tenth Squadron of Soul Society. I'm here to pick up someone. Maybe you know where I..."

"Lieutenant General Matsumoto!" Rukia said loudly as she came forward in Ichigo's arms. Rangiku looked away from Uryuu and at Ichigo and Rukia. She raised an eyebrow. Rukia immediately shook her head. "He's only carrying me because my leg is hurt. That's all, lieutenant general."

"I see, Kuchiki. Anyway, General Hitsugaya sent me for you _**AND**_ the two you came here with," Rangiku said.

A hefty silence followed. Ryuuken was the first to break it. "Why do you need the two who brought her here? Shouldn't you just take the Kuchiki girl and leave?" he asked.

Rangiku shrugged and smiled. "I wish it was so simple. However," her tone grew serious, "my orders are to take one Rukia Kuchiki back to Soul Society for questioning as well as arrest the two people she came to Concordia. These are orders I must obey right down to the punctuation," she said.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and then at Tatsuki. She glanced back over at Rangiku. "But lieutenant general, they haven't done anything wrong. They've done nothing but..."

Rangiku put a hand up, silencing her. "Save it for General Hitsugaya, Rukia." She looked around at the others. "Will this have to be done the hard way? I'd rather not have to use force. Concordia is such a pleasant place."

Tatsuki bit her lip and lowered her head. "We will go quietly, if anything just to get this over with and get on with our lives."

* * *

Orihime shifted nervously from foot to foot. People from the 4th Espada Battalion were loading up to go and all she was doing was being a nervous wreck. She had only been around Ulquiorra for a few days, but the word "safe" seemed to match up well with him. Whenever he was not around, she felt like something would jump out and...

"Gotcha!"

Orihime inhaled so sharply that she could not bring herself to scream when she felt the large hands squeeze her sides. She craned her neck around to see who was holding her. Her eyes narrowed minutely when she realized that it was just Grimmjow and his evil smile staring down at her. She shrugged out of his hold and walked a few feet away from him, dragging the large metal ball that her chain was now hooked to.

"That wasn't funny, Grimmjow," she murmured.

"You should've seen your face, though. It was one of terror. Well, you'll never be able to properly convey pure, unadulterated terror until you've experienced it in some form or fashion." Grimmjow stopped talking and noticed that Orihime was still a little shaken up. "What's wrong? I didn't scare ya that bad, did I? Nelliel says I..."

"Well, well. It's the little snowflake from Pacis."

Orihime watched as Nnoitra approached her and Grimmjow. He looked just as menacing as he did the last time she saw him. Grimmjow just watched him with mild disinterest.

"What do you want, Nnoitra? Leave the Pacis girl alone. Don't you have someone else to harass?" Grimmjow asked.

Nnoitra shot Grimmjow a narrowed eye before leaning down to Orihime's level. He took some of her hair between his fingers. "She doesn't mind me at all. Do you, snowflake?" he asked.

"I... I... I..." Orihime stammered.

Nnoitra winced when he felt a hand close around his wrist. He looked up and saw Grimmjow holding him. He wrenched his arm out of his grasp and stood up to his full height. "Just what do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow eased his way between Nnoitra and Orihime. "You're making your precious snowflake nervous. Can't you tell? She obviously doesn't like you. So take a hike before Ulquiorra gets back."

"You forget who you're talking to, Grimmjow. I outrank you."

"Is that so? Why don't we settle this without ranks for once?"

"You're on, pretty boy. Just name your place."

"How about right here, right now?" Grimmjow drew his sword just as Nnoitra took the giant scythe off his back. "Bring it on."

"Put your weapons away."

Orihime had barely realized that she'd been holding her breath. She turned her head to see Ulquiorra coming down the dusty hill to meet them. Loly and Menoly were at his sides, carrying bags of some sort. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Ulquiorra disregarded his fellow officers and looked at Orihime.

_She looks terrified and relieved all at the same time_. Ulquiorra looked over to Nnoitra, who was arguing with Grimmjow behind Orihime. _What did those two_...

"Don't be mad," Orihime began. She noticed Ulquiorra look down at her. "Don't be mad with Grimmjow. He was just trying to divert Commander Jiruga's attention away from me," she whispered.

"Divert Commander Jiruga's attention?" Ulquiorra sighed and looked at Grimmjow and Nnoitra, who appeared to be ready to start exchanging blows with their fists. "Loly, Menoly, take the woman to the cart. Loly, give her the bags. You're going to have to carry the ball. She's too weak."

Loly opened her mouth to retort, but one cold glance from Ulquiorra stopped the revolt in her throat. She pushed her bags in Orihime's hands and then grabbed the large metal ball. "Come on!" she yelled as she hefted it up.

Ulquiorra sauntered between Grimmjow and Nnoitra. "Enough, I said. Commander Jiruga," he looked at Nnoitra, "please mind your distance from the Inoue girl. She does not appear comfortable near you."

"Oh. So our jobs are now to make prisoners comfy?" Nnoitra argued.

"Commander Jiruga," Ulquiorra turned to walk away, "I've said my piece. Just don't let it happen again."


End file.
